


The Assistant

by Avaron (tlanon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-15
Updated: 2002-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Avaron
Summary: Tracy and Gary fall for each other at some indeterminate point in the future.





	The Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. Like all avaron fic the original date is lost so I defaulted to 7/15/2002

The Assistant

A Fanfic by Avaron

Kenji headed toward the door where someone was knocking rather impatiently. He wondered who it could be everyone knew Professor Okido was out of town for the week. He opened the door and was shocked to find the Professor’s Grandson Okido Shigeru standing there dressed in a blue T-shirt, jeans and wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. "Your grandfather is out of town this week." he said figuring Shigeru was here looking for his grandfather. He watched the other man remove the shades and looked really stressed and tired with dark circles under his eyes.

"I know I just need a place to be alone for a while and the fan club will never look here." he said absently heading inside carrying a suitcase. He sighed he had looked forward to having the house to himself for a week since whenever the Professor was around he was so busy doing errands he never got to just sit and watch the pokemon.

But after all Shigeru was the professor’s grandson so he just kept his annoyance to himself and after all Shigeru did look like he really needed a break. Deciding to just give Shigeru space and hopefully be left alone he headed back to the lab to continue with the schedule of feedings the professor had left for him.

The next day as he was heading downstairs to eat breakfast when he heard a small sound. Turning to the door to Shigeru’s room he looked inside to see Shigeru had flung most of the covers off and was tossing and turning in his sleep before settling back down. He watched for a few minutes then began to really look at the man laying there. ‘He’s beautiful.’ He thought surprising himself he’d always noticed in an abstract way how handsome the professors grandson was but he’d never really seen it. ‘He never looked real with all those cheer leaders hanging on.’ He took a few moments to run an artist eye over the sleeping man. ‘He’s like a work of art.’ He thought taking in the slender frame that still had well defined muscles. He knew from watching Satoshi grow up that a life time of pokemon training kept you in shape and Shigeru had been doing that for just as long as Satoshi.

"Take a picture it will last longer." A voice said from the bed. He jumped in shock and turned to guiltily meet the eyes of Shigeru. "Is there some reason your standing there staring at me.

"I heard a noise and then um..." Kenji stammered. "I sort of spaced I guess I’ll go fix breakfast." He retreated as quickly as he could not noticing the slightly disappointed look on the other man’s face.

_____

He watched the slightly older man flee and repressed a sigh. ‘It won’t do to get a crush on gramps’ assistant.’ He told himself firmly but he couldn’t quite convince himself. ‘No one’s ever looked at me like that before.’ He thought sadly none of the various members of the Okido Shigeru fanclub ever looked at him with anything other than want in their eyes. He hadn’t seen want in Kenji’s eyes it had been more like awe. He knew he shouldn’t have snapped but it had taken him by surprise.

He debated telling Kenji he could look as much as he liked but knew he wouldn’t. ‘That would just make things more awkward.’ he told himself with a sad finality and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Giving into the perverse impulse to head down stairs dressed as he was only in his old blue boxers he smiled internally when he saw that same look appear briefly in the other man’s eyes.

He took a good look at the other man as they ate it was easy since Kenji kept avoiding making eye contact. ‘He’s not exactly gorgeous but he does have some charm.’ He though taking in the slightly innocent expression like Satoshi’s but lacking the naiveté. "My Granddad said you draw pokemon I’d like to see your sketches sometime if you don’t mind?" He watched as a smile spread across the other man’s face and he excused himself form the table to go get his sketchbook. ‘I think I’ve found the key to his heart but am I going to use it.’ He still didn’t know if he should bother getting involved. ‘All my other relationships have ended badly.’

_____

‘He wants to see my art.’ He thought blithely happy as he searched threw his room for one of his sketchpads to show Shigeru. He didn’t want to bother trying to answer the question that kept repeating in his head. ‘Why does him wanting to see my art make me so happy?’ He’d never been this interested in someone before even though he’d known since before he met Satoshi that he swung both way. ‘I just pursued girls around them because I don’t think Kasumi would be very tolerant.’

There was just something about Shigeru that appealed to him. ‘I’ve heard of these types of things but never thought it would happen to me.’ He wasn’t stupid enough to call it love at first sight but there was definitely an attraction. ‘and I think it’s mutual.’ He didn’t think Shigeru would have come downstairs in nothing but his boxer shorts after what happened earlier. ‘I hope he makes the first move I just don’t have the guts.’ He thought sadly.

____

"These are great." He said as he looked threw the sketchbook Kenji had handed him. "You’ve got allot of talent." He looked up to see an adorable smile on the other man’s face. He didn’t know why but that expression did him in leaning in quickly he kissed the other man. He pulled back to see a shocked expression. ‘Oh shit.’

He was about to apologize when Kenji began to smile. "I was right you feel it too." He looked at the other man oddly. "I mean this attraction between us." Kenji clarified. "I can’t explain it I never really thought of you at all just knew you as Professor Okido’s grandson." He didn’t know rather to take that as a compliment or be offended. "But for some reason this morning you finally looked real to me."

"I know what you mean when I woke up and saw you looking at me like that you stopped just being granddad’s assistant." He paused. "I don’t know if this can work." He saw Kenji nod. "So lets just take it slow and see what happens okay?"

Kenji agreed and the two headed to their respective rooms to get dressed and then they spent the day together Shigeru helping Kenji to take care of the pokemon and that night they set on the couch and talked for a while.

He glanced over at Kenji and leaned forward kissing him. It wasn’t exactly the greatest kiss of all time but better than their earlier one since Kenji actually kissed back. ‘It’s still too new but we have time.’ He thought happily.

_____

He recognized his grandson’s sunglasses on the table so he headed to find him. He nearly fell over when he walked into the lab to see his grandson and assistant locked in a passionate kiss. "Do you two have something to tell me?" He said watching them jump apart. "Judging by this display the two of you have fallen in love with each other?" He asked trying to keep the shock out of his voice.

Shigeru and Kenji shared a look then Shigeru said. "No not love not yet it’s too soon for that but there is something." He seemed to falter and Professor Okido understood they weren’t rushing into things they were taking it slow seeing if it would really work instead of letting passion and attraction blind them into making mistakes. He saw Kenji put his arm comfortingly around his grandsons shoulders.

"I understand my boy." He said with a smile. "and whatever the two of you decide you’ll have my support." He watched them smile and thought seeing the way they looked at each other. ‘It won’t be much longer before they are ready to admit they are in love.’

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
